Orphan II: Playtime's Over
by DeadXClown
Summary: Following the events of Orphan, Esther is alive and well and looks for another family, she is adopted by Andy Barclay and his wife Kristen, little does anyone know Chucky is back aswell and is after Andy.
1. Esther Lives!

Coleman Home, Night.

Police surround and enter the household and find the body of John Coleman, stabbed multiple times in the chest.

Cop: Shit... keep searching the house

The police search the house completely and find nothing but the disturbing artwork in an upstairs bedroom.

Outside Kate Coleman and her daughter Max are by the ambulance, Kate is in tears after the terrible ordeal, and Max is also upset clutching Kate with a tight hug.

Kate looks at her daughter

Kate: It's all over honey, she's dead

Kate, Max and everyone soon leave the scene.

Whilst the police searched the house, Esther climbed out of the icy lake, after the tremendous force of Kate's kick to her head she was surprised herself to be alive, she didn't know how she was but was happy.

Esther heard everybody clear the area and went back towards the house, she got back inside and past the crime scene tape to her room and picked up all her important things and put her makeup and everything back on so she looked like a little girl again.

She looked in the mirror in grinned

Esther: Time to find a new family


	2. 3 Months Later

3 Months Later.

Esther had managed to get herself to L.A. and into another orphanage away from the events of her past ordeal with the Coleman family, she was hoping to find another family and if she had her way tear it apart and make it her own.

Esther admitted herself to the orphanage under the same name of Esther, she was contemplating using the name Maxine, naming herself after her previous little sister, but she didn't think that she would be traced to L.A. anyway so she kept the Esther name, and she also liked it anyway.

Esther sat up in her room and looked out the window; she was awaiting any family she could impress with her charm.

Andy Barclay is now 28 years old and 3 years married to the love of his life Kristen, who he just so happened to meet at Kent military school when he was 16, that was also the last time he saw Chucky, the murderous doll who was after his soul a third time, he had heard in the news over the years of more Chucky related incidents, he couldn't believe it and was quite fearful he may return but he never did.

Andy is also the proud father of a 4 year old girl named Jessica; he also has a good job and lifestyle.

Kristen has also convinced Andy they should adopt a child, Kristen thought the pain the first time round was bad enough and would rather adopt then give birth again.

Andy agreed with her wishes and they were going to a girl's orphanage today to look for a sister for Jess.

Andy: hey sweetie, we are going to look for a sister for you today, would you like that? A big sister to look after you?

Jessica smiled and nodded

Kristen looked on also smiling

Andy: Mrs. Staples will look after you till we get back, I love you sweetie

He gave his daughter a hug

Jessica: I love you daddy

Kristen walked over

Jessica: Love you mommy

Kristen hugged her

Kristen: Love you baby

Andy and Kristen walked to the door to see Mrs. Staples standing by

Andy: we will be back in few hours

Mrs. Staples: no problem Mr. Barclay, we will have fun right Jessica?

Jessica nodded

Kristen: Thank you, bye

Andy and Kristen waved and headed for the car.


	3. Meeting Esther

St. Helena's Orphanage for Girls

Andy and Kristen get out of the car and head towards the door of the orphanage, Andy glanced up to one of the windows on the upper level and he saw a girl looking down at him and his wife.

They headed inside and were greeted by a young nun.

Nun: hello, Mr and Mrs Barclay?

Kristen: (smiling) That's us

Nun: Come on in

They enter to see a few girls drawing at a table, and also another by herself painting in the corner of the room, it is Esther.

Andy decides to walk over to her

Andy: Hi there, what are you painting?

Esther: Hi, it's just a tree house

It happened to be the tree house she had burnt down three months ago

Andy: it's good

Esther: Thanks! I'm Esther

Andy: I'm Andy, nice to meet you Esther

Kristen walks over to Andy and Esther, Andy looks up at her

Andy: Kristen this is Esther

Kristen: Hello Esther

Esther: (grinning) Hello

The young nun approaches

Nun: I see you have met Esther; she is such a well mannered girl

Andy: Yeah, I can see

Andy and Kristen walk away a bit

Andy: She's really nice, what do you think?

Kristen: I agree, well should we give her a home?

Andy: (smiling) I think she will be a great sister for Jess; she looks like a good role model

Andy and Kristen discuss their plans with the nun and agree to adopt Esther, and fill up all the forms

Nun: See you back here in 2 weeks

Andy and Kristen tell Esther they have adopted her and say goodbye, and head home.


	4. Chucky Plans, Esther Leaves Orphanage

Abandoned Warehouse, Downtown L.A.

Deep within a large rat infested warehouse in the downtown area of L.A. sat Chucky the notorious killer doll, he was all stitched back up nobody knows how, he was looking outside a cobweb ridden window planning his next move.

Chucky: Friends till the end Andy, remember?

Chucky said to himself, he thought back to when he tried to get into Andy's body, three times unlucky.

Chucky laughed

Chucky: oh Andy, I don't want your damn body no more! I have come to love this doll body, I can get away with all kinds of shit and nobody suspects me!

Chucky hopped off the table he was sitting on and walked towards another table on the other side of the room, a large knife was sitting there and he picked it up

Chucky: This is revenge! This time I will kill you!

Chucky looked at his reflection in the blade and smiled that razor sharp smile.

St. Helena's Orphanage for Girls

Esther walked out the front door of the orphanage and was greeted by the Barclays who also brought Jessica along so she could meet her new sister

Ester smiled when she saw them

Andy: Hello Esther, ready to see your new home?

Esther: Oh yes! I can't wait!

Kristen: Esther, this our daughter Jessica, Jess this is Esther

Esther walked forward towards Jessica

Esther: Hello Jessica!

Jessica: Hi!

Esther: I'm ready to go

Andy: Ok let's go, thanks sister

They began walking to the car when the nun called out to Esther

Nun: Bye Esther

Esther turned around with a sharp almost menacing look

Esther: Goodbye


	5. Welcome Home, Chuckys Coming

Barclay House

The family return home and all get out of the car.

Esther seems disappointed, it was nowhere near as big the Coleman home, and it was in suburbia, not isolated like the Coleman home.

Kristen: (smiling) Esther, welcome home

Esther: Thanks Kristen, it is nice

She lied

Kristen: Hey you can call me mom, ok?

Esther: Oh, yes mom

Andy: and me dad

Andy opened the door and helped Esther with her bags; Esther noticed the house was very nice inside.

Esther: wow, it's lovely

Andy: Thanks Esther, we manage to keep the the place pretty clean as you can see, I'll show you to your room upstairs and you can unpack if you like

Esther: That would be great!

Andy led her upstairs

Kristen: I'll start cooking dinner! I hope you like meat Esther

Esther: (calling) yes I do thanks!

Esther went inside her room, it was a good size and with a nice view out the window.

Andy: I'll let you settled in and see you down for dinner

Esther: Ok! Thanks daddy

Andy smiled and headed downstairs

Esther started unpacking her things, taking out her journal first and hiding it in her top drawer.

Esther: This should be easy

Esther said quietly to herself.

Abandoned Warehouse

Chucky came into the warehouse with a phonebook and sat down on a dusty bench

Chucky: ok let's see

He flipped through the pages looking for Barclay

Chucky: Better be listed you son of a bitch…..aha! A and K Barclay, Kristen? His

Military school sweetheart could it be

Chucky laughed hysterically

Chucky: oh this gets better! I can get some revenge on that bitch too!

Chucky dropped down and grabbed his knife and headed out to pay Andy a visit


	6. Breakfast

Barclay House, Night

Andy and Kristen were sitting at the dining room table, Jessica and Esther had both been put to bed.

Andy: She's fitting in well don't you think, very polite and everything

Kristen: Oh I know she's an angel, so well behaved I might go and pick up some new clothes for her tomorrow at the store.

Andy: Good idea, she may need some more, she dresses a little old school doesn't she?

Kristen: (Giggling) yeah I know, but I'm happy with whatever she wants to wear, she probably wore clothes like that back in Russia

Andy: yeah true, it might have been the way girls dress over there, buy her some new clothes though, if she doesn't want to wear them for any reason it will be fine, we'll just take them back

Kristen: Ok

Kristen kissed Andy on the forehead

Kristen: Well I'm beat, you coming up to bed?

Andy: Sure, I'm fairly tired myself

Andy gets up and follows Kristen upstairs.

The following morning Andy wakes up and looks over to see Kristen isn't there

Andy: hmm up already

He turns back around to see Esther standing beside the bed

Andy: oh hey honey, you surprised me

Esther: hi daddy, I made some breakfast

Andy: oh wow really?

Esther: Yes

Andy: Did mom help out?

Esther: No, she went out early said she's going to the store, I made breakfast myself, come

Esther tugged at Andy's hand to pull him up, he got up and followed her downstairs he saw Jessica eating cereal at the table and saw a bowl waiting for him, and he sat down at the table.

Andy: Morning Jess

Jessica: Morning daddy, Esther made breakfast!

Andy: Yes I know, that was nice of you Esther thank you

Esther: My pleasure, I hope you like it

Esther walked over to the sink to start washing up

Andy turned around

Andy: Oh honey I can do that

Esther: No, I can

She turned back and smiled gleefully

The front door opened and Kristen came inside with a few bags and headed to the kitchen, she noticed Esther washing up

Kristen: oh wow Esther, that's nice of you washing up

Andy: That's not all Kris, she made us breakfast too

Kristen: oh Esther how lovely of you

Esther: would like some too mom?

Kristen: it's ok sweetie, I grabbed something at the store to eat, I also got something for you

Esther turned and ran up to Kristen

Esther: Really?

Kristen: Yes, here you are

Kristen pulled out a shirt and jeans

Kristen: I hope they fit, try them on when you want

Esther didn't like them

Esther: Uh, thanks

Esther took them and walked upstairs

Kristen: hmm you think she likes them?

Andy: I don't know, I hope so, if not it's ok

Kristen went to the sink and finished the washing Esther left.


	7. Chucky's Late Night Shopping

**Author Note: I just want to thank everybody for reading and enjoying my story; I will try and post a new chapter for you all every few days and when I can get around to writing them. Thanks again **

Downtown L.A., Night

Chucky was on his way to the Barclay home, it was just after midnight and he was taking paths through dark alleys to keep out of sight, the last thing he needed was people to spot him, although he thought they would just stare at him in shock and question their own sanity or think if they had some wacky tobaccy or had too much to drink, so really it hardly really fazed him.

Chucky was running as fast as his tiny little doll legs allowed, he was desperate to reach the house quickly, break in there in the early morning hours and find out a way to get Kristen and Andy where he wanted them, where he was in control, he had some things he would like to say.

Then an idea hit Chucky, he really needed a gun, his little knife against two people would be risky, to be in complete control, he needed firepower.

Chucky noticed a gun store across the street as he came out of an alley, he saw a man locking up for the night, they operated fairly late some nights, lucky for Chucky tonight was one of those nights.

Chucky ran across the street and followed the man who was headed to his car, Chucky got to him as he opened the car door and stabbed him in the ankle, the man screamed in pain

Chucky: (Laughing) I would like a gun please asshole

The man looked down and saw Chucky still holding the knife embedded into his flesh.

Man: wha...What the fuck...

Chucky: (Whining voice) oh my god! It's a doll that's alive! Save that bullshit I have heard it enough, hand over the keys and I pull out the knife hmm

Man: uhh… shit….okay here!

He threw the keys to the ground, Chucky picked them up

Chucky: Thank you! Now let's see here, I thought this other knife would come in handy

Chucky pulled out another knife from his pocket and stabbed the man through his heart, and pulled out the knife that was in his ankle

Chucky: there you are, I pulled out the knife, like I said, good day!

Chucky walked towards the door away from the dying man, he jumped up on a concrete block next to the door and opened it and entered the store.

He saw racks and racks of guns

Chucky: This is what I'm talking about!

Chucky approached the pistol rack and took a 9mm

Chucky: never go wrong with this; too bad I'm too small for a shotgun or machinegun though

Chucky grabbed some bullets also and continued on his way to find Andy


	8. Girls go to school, Chucky sneaks in

Barclay House, Morning

The Barclay family were having breakfast, Esther had got up earlier than everyone and made it again for the whole family, she managed to also make something for Andy on the go as he was headed to work.

It was Monday, Esther's first day at yet another school she ate her breakfast and headed upstairs to change and pack.

Kristen: Esther

Esther turned back towards Kristen

Esther: Yes, want me to do the dishes?

Kristen: Oh, no honey I can do that, I was going to ask if you are going to wear the clothes I bought yesterday

Esther: Oh, I uh well I don't want to sound rude but I don't like to wear clothes like that; I have plenty of dresses to wear

Kristen worried a little, how will the other kids treat her? Being so different

Kristen: No, its ok I'm glad you told me, wear what you want

Esther: (smiling) Thanks mommy

Esther headed upstairs

Kristen turned to Jessica, who was finishing up her bowl of cereal

Kristen: You want to show Esther around the school sweetie, so she knows where everything is

Jessica looks up from her bowl

Jessica: Sure mom!

Jessica had started kindergarten this year

Kristen: Thanks, she should be fine, but it's always good to know where you are starting a new school

Esther comes down the stairs dressed in a blue dress and with a backpack on

Kristen: Jess, go and get changed for school honey

Jessica: Okay mommy

Jessica heads up the stairs

Esther sits down at the table

Kristen: Jess will show you around today, so you're familiar with the school

Esther: Oh good! I have all my books and lunch packed

Kristen: Good girl, have a good day okay?

Esther: I will

Jessica comes down the stairs and the girls head to the door

Kristen: Have a good day girls, see you this afternoon

She kisses them both on the cheek, and they head off down the path

Meanwhile behind a large tree in the front yard is Chucky looking on

Chucky: heh, kids they shouldn't be a problem

He watches as the girls leave and then he runs to the back of the house, he notices the backdoor is unlocked and he gets inside

Kristen is sitting having a coffee and reading the newspaper

Chucky: wow, still a cutie I see

Chucky decides that doing anything now would be too hasty and he decides to hide in one of the girl's rooms upstairs, they would find him, thinking he is a gift and then Chucky would see Andy and Kristen's shocked faces that would give him satisfaction, and what would they do? Say the doll is evil and snatch it from their daughters?

Chucky laughed a little to himself and he quietly snuck upstairs, he entered a room which looked like it had just been moved into, not many things were inside it.

Chucky: hmm hardly any stuff, looks like this kid is boring…all they are shit parents haha

Chucky opens the closet and sits inside and decides to wait till the girls return, he would be bored to death waiting there in the dark he thought but it was his best chance.

He noticed the closet was full of old fashioned dresses

Chucky: Shit, Andy and Kristen are cheap! Must shop for clothes at old used clothes stores or something

He then remembered one of the girls, the older one was wearing a dress today, and the younger one was dressed more fashionably

Chucky: Well, the younger one is the favourite I gather

Chucky would wait till he heard the sounds of the girls home and then he would place himself on the bed, he couldn't wait to see Andy again


	9. Chucky Makes Himself Known

It was 3 o' clock in the afternoon when Esther and Jess got off the school bus on the way home

Random Girl: See you later weirdo!

Esther heard a girl call out but ignored it and walked on with Jess, Esther had been yet again bullied about the way she dresses at school, she couldn't care less what they thought but it still irritated her and she thought up revenge tactics if she needed them, the girls here in L.A. were much more insulting and annoying than Brenda.

Jess: They are mean!

Esther: I know, just because I wear what I want to wear I am picked on, what makes

Them any better than me

Jess: Nothing! You are much better and nice

Jess smiled looking to Esther

Esther: Oh thanks Jess, you are very nice too!

Esther smiled back

The girls headed up the path to the front door of the house and opened the door

Jess: were home!

Kristen came to the door

Kristen: Oh hi girls, how was your day?

Jess: Good, but Esther was picked on by mean girls in her class

Kristen: What? Esther what happened?

Esther: They picked on me cause of how I dress

Kristen: If it keeps up Esther make sure you tell a teacher ok? How about maybe wearing some other clothes?

Esther: And let them win? No!

Chucky heard what was going on downstairs and decided to make his move now, he quietly got out of the closet and placed himself sitting on Esther's bed

He laughed to himself.

Kristen: Ok, well daddy will be home in few hours and we have planned to go out for dinner tonight, all you can eat, how's that sound?

Jess: oh great!

Esther: Sounds good!

Kristen: Ok, well go upstairs and put your bags away and get ready now if you want

The girls agree and head upstairs, Esther enters her room to see a doll that is stitched up all over, and she is puzzled

Esther: hmm...i have never seen a doll like this before, but I sort of like it

Esther picks Chucky up and takes a closer look, and she heads downstairs to Kristen

Esther: Thanks for the present mommy!

Kristen: Present? What present honey?

Esther: This weird doll!

Kristen quickly turns around from where she is sitting on the couch and see's Esther holding Chucky in her arms

Kristen: Oh…oh my…god!

Kristen faints

Esther: Mom! Mom wake up!

Esther shakes Kristen, but she is still out

Esther: (calling) Jess!

Jess runs down the stairs and sees what is happening

Jess: Mommy?

Esther: she fainted, she will be ok but I think you should call daddy at work and tell him, you have the number?

Jess: Yes, on the fridge

Esther: Good! Go!

Jess runs to the kitchen and grabs the phone and dials the number, Jess asks for Andy and he runs to the phone

Andy: Hey sweetie, what's up?

Jess: Daddy! Mommy's hurt!

Andy: Hurt? What happened?

Jess: Esther said she fainted

Andy: Fainted? I'll be right there baby; I'll get off early ok?

Jess: Ok daddy, hurry!

Andy: I will, see you soon

Jess hangs up and heads back to the living room she sees that Kristen is waking up

Jess: Mommy!

Jess runs over and hugs her

Kristen: Oh, I can't remember what just happened

Esther decided to keep the doll out of sight; she would question Andy about it later

Esther: you felt a little sick I recall, I have to use the toilet I'll be right back

Esther notices Kristen wont see her leave with the doll and she takes it back up to her room.

Esther: How did you make her faint? Ugliness?

She giggles and closes the door and heads back downstairs

Chucky sits up, angry

Chucky: Ugliness? Ha-ha! Good one, why does his kid have a Russian accent? What the fuck is happening here?

Chucky lays back down

Chucky: Well Kristen doesn't forget my face, and I'm sure Andy won't either hehehe

20 minutes later Andy comes in and rushes to Kristen

Andy: Kris, babe what happened?

Kristen: I guess I felt a little sick, I can't remember, it's weird

Esther: Daddy, I must show you something

Andy: Oh, is it important honey?

Esther: I think so

Andy was curious

Andy: Ok. Jess stay with your mom ok? I'll be back in a minute

Esther leads him up to her room; she opens the door and picks Chucky up

Esther: I think this caused her to faint

Andy felt a huge lump in his throat, like he almost couldn't breathe he was shocked, thoughts zipped through his mind at lightning pace

"Hi I'm Chucky wanna play?" "This is the end friend!" "I'm gonna cut off your legs too!" "Chucky's gonna be a bro!"

Andy was enraged he grabbed the doll and threw it out the window

Andy: (screaming) your dead! I killed you, you son of a bitch, I killed you!

Andy sat down beside the bed and began to cry

Esther was wondering what the hell just happened, what is he going on about? Is he nuts?

But she liked the time she had with him alone

Esther: aww... Daddy it's ok

Andy: Esther, It isn't, that thing, it's…oh you won't believe me!

Esther played with his hair

Esther: Try me!

Andy turned to her

Andy: It's alive, the doll is alive, it came after me as a kid twice, and again when I was a teenager when I met mommy

Esther couldn't believe it, but he sounded so sincere

Andy: He's waited and now he has come back for my soul, he…still must need to possess me!

Esther: Possess?

Andy: I know I sound like a loony right?

Esther: No, I believe you, you sound so truthful

Esther continued touching him, Andy couldn't even focus on nothing but Chucky so he didn't realise she was trying to come on to him

Andy: we uh…we… have to get mom and Jess and all get out of here for a while, he knows we live here now and he will come back

Esther: Maybe you need to face him

Andy: I killed the son of a bitch 3 times! Burnt him, blew him up and chopped him to bits and the bastard still lives! How is that possible? He has screwed up my life!

Andy broke down and cried again, Esther hugged him

Outside the house Chucky looked up to the window

Chucky: Ouch that fall hurt asshole! I'll kill every one of you and make you suffer! Hehehe

Chucky retreated…for now


	10. Staying Together

Barclay Home, Night

The family had all regrouped in the living room, Andy was stressed out and Kristen still had no clue what was going on, Jess wondered why her father was acting like he was and Esther was extremely annoyed but was hiding it.

Esther's simple plan of tearing this family apart and seducing Andy has now became extremely complicated. Chucky had caused this by his appearance and coming back into Andy's life, Esther had decided the only way to get her plan back on track was to help the family stop this evil doll and get him out of the picture.

Andy paced around the room.

Kristen: Andy? Andy?

Andy stopped pacing

Andy: We need to block any way he can get inside, lock all doors and windows

Kristen: Who? You still haven't told me what is going on

Andy: Kristen, it's…its Chucky, he's back

Kristen was startled

Kristen: No, no you killed him, he's dead!

Andy: He's back Kris! You saw him before you fainted

Kristen: Oh my god

Andy: Listen we need to lock everything and stop him from getting in; he could be inside now for all we know so we stay together

Jess: Daddy who is Chucky?

Andy: I'll tell you later honey, right now we have to act fast

The family all followed Andy's lead and went from room to room locking all the windows, and locking the front and back doors, so far it appeared Chucky was not inside, the family then headed back to the living room to wait out the night

Chucky was outside by the fence on the right side of the house, he was planning his next move.

Chucky: Who the fuck is that Russian kid?

Chucky was thinking about how Esther fits into all this.

Chucky: A family friend's kid? Or. Wait! An orphan? It's possible

Meanwhile Chucky heard voices close by to the house he turned around and saw two teenage boys getting out spray cans

Chucky: haha, well why not?

Chucky snuck around the wall the teens where near and planned a kill

Teen: No ones around man tag this shit!

Chucky shaked the bushes nearby

Teen: What the fuck, keep sprayin, I'll check this out

As the teen got closer Chucky gripped his knife and jammed it into the teen's neck, blood sprayed over the wall

Teen #2: Holy shit!

Chucky jumped off the top of the wall and grabbed onto the other teen's throat

Chucky: Shouldn't vandalize, fucker!

Chucky stabbed the knife into the teen's head

Chucky: ahh needed a fix! That was fun

Chucky glanced down at the bodies laid out on the footpath

Chucky: Now the hard part, hiding the bodies…goddamit!

Andy sat down drinking some coffee; he decided to tell the girls more about Chucky

Andy: When I was only a little older than you Jess, I got this doll for my birthday and he was alive, he told me his name was Charles Lee Ray, a murderer who was gunned down the night before.

He killed a lot of people those few days as a doll, but my mom, a detective and I killed him. Or so we thought.

Andy continued on

Andy: the following year I was put into a foster home because my mom was in a mental hospital because, of course nobody believed her about Chucky.

But he came back and tracked me down and killed more people to get to me, my friend Kyle and I killed him in the doll factory. And for years I never saw him, he had to be dead this time, I was wrong.

Then when I was 16, I was in and out of foster homes up to this point, I went to military school where I met mommy

He smiled at Kristen

But Chucky was back again, and went after a young kid there called Tyler, and in the end mommy and I helped save Tyler and kill Chucky.

I haven't seen him since then… I think he's back to get into my body, it was always his motive, except when he had Tyler, I was the one he needed

Jess and Esther couldn't believe what they heard, even Esther was still a bit shocked but started to really believe Andy's story, even more so knowing Kristen was involved.

Esther: Daddy, we have to kill him, for good!

Andy: I must kill him, it's something I must do alone, it started with me and it ends with me, I don't want him to hurt any of you

All of the sudden everybody heard knocking on the door

Andy: Shit! Don't worry he can't get in

Jess started to cry, Kristen held her in her arms

Kristen: It's ok baby, nothings going to happen

Andy got up and quietly walked to the front door, the knocking didn't stop.

Andy: Who's there!

Voice: Uh... it's Frank, from next door

Andy decided to answer the door

Andy: Frank, it's not a good…

Andy looked down to see Chucky at the door, covered in blood

Chucky: I paid Frank a visit, he's dead, good impression of him? Hehehe

Andy: You fucker!

Andy went to kick Chucky when suddenly Esther swung a baseball bat to Chucky's face; he went tumbling down the stairs

Esther: Stay away!

Esther slammed the door and locked it

Esther looked up at Andy, he was amazed

Esther: Seeing is believing huh daddy?

She walked back to the living room

Andy: Oh my god, Esther that was great

Esther: (smiling) I think I like baseball

Chucky sat up, his face was cut

Chucky: Fuckin little bitch! I'll make you die slow!

Chucky stayed outside, and planned his next move, he was becoming irritated.


	11. Heading Out

Kristen: What happened Andy? Is he gone?

Andy followed Esther into the living room.

Andy: Esther happened Kris! She hit a home run, it was great!

Esther smiled and looked at Kristen

Esther: Thought I could help out daddy

Kristen: Oh, Esther you did! Thank you, that was very brave of you

Andy: But remember Esther, Chucky may be a little doll but don't underestimate him, he's very dangerous so if you get another chance to attack him make sure your not alone, ok?

Esther: Sure daddy

She looked up at Andy and went to sit on the couch still holding the bat in case Chucky got in somehow.

Andy sighed, he was tired and annoyed, all he wanted to do was sleep but he couldn't while Chucky was still out there prowling around. He sat down beside Kristen and Jessica.

Kristen: Andy, we can't stay up all night

Andy: I know, I know, but what if he gets in and we are all asleep? I cant take any chances, tell you what though, you and the girls can sleep for a while and I can keep watch

Kristen was concerned

Kristen: Andy, you're just as tired as us, you can't stay up all night

Andy: If that's what it takes to keep you all safe, I will stay up all night

Esther looked on, she admired Andy's determination and care for the safety of his family.

Esther: I'll stay up too daddy, keep watch with you

Andy: Esther, it's ok, I know you want to help but I can do this, get some sleep

Esther stood up and gripped the bat tight

Esther: No, this doll has to die, tonight!

Andy couldn't believe Esther's will to fight Chucky and help save the day.

Andy: Ok then, but stay with me, ok?

Esther: Ok, but we must go to him! He won't come to us again, I doubt that

Andy: What if he gets in here and gets mommy and jess? We have to stay here

Kristen sat up, she had been resting her head on the couch, and Jess was almost asleep

Kristen: Andy, I think she's right; you have to face this little bastard once and for all, sorry for my language girls

Esther: Oh, no it's ok!

Jessica didn't make a sound

Kristen: Looks like jess is asleep

Andy: Kris, what about you and Jess though?

Kristen: Andy, it's ok, he can't get in! And look

Kristen gets up and walks to the kitchen and picks up a large knife and walks back into the living room

Kristen: If he does happen to get in, he'd wish he didn't!

Andy was afraid something would happen to Kristen and Jess but he knew Kristen was a strong woman and she could handle Chucky as well as he could if he happened to get in, Andy hoped he could get to Chucky first though

Andy: Ok

Andy walked towards Kristen and Jess and kissed Kristen on the lips and Jess on the forehead

Andy: Be careful

He then grabbed another large knife in the kitchen and Esther followed his lead out the front door, Andy locked it on the way out

Andy: Ok stay close

Esther stayed by Andy's side

They both headed out to the backyard

Andy: Chucky! Show yourself you prick, come on!

Chucky was perched on the branch of one of the trees in the yard, he was out of sight, covered in darkness

Chucky: Well if it isn't Andy and his little Russian brat

Andy: Come out you son of a bitch, it's between you and me, leave her out of it!

Chucky: hahaha she's a part of it now Andy! I'll make you watch as I kill her

Andy: I'll kill you before you have a chance to lay one finger on her or anyone else!

Chucky: You are really stupid aren't you? Don't you get it! I can't die! Hahaha you see after you thought you killed me once and for all at the carnival all those years ago, my girlfriend from my life as the lakeshore strangler got her hands on my body a few months later and stitched me back up and brought me back, hell I even had kids! That I still need to kill my own fucked up family hahaha

Andy couldn't believe what he was hearing, Chucky had kids? It seemed too unreal

Chucky: Oh and better yet, I'm not here for your goddamn body either! I'm over that shit! You know how much I can get away with in this doll body? It's perfect! I can't believe I wanted to get out of it in the first place

Andy: Then…why the hell are you here?

Chucky: Isn't it obvious…revenge!

Esther and Andy heard Chucky slide down the tree he then came running out with his knife held up high and screaming running right at Esther

Esther ran at him

Andy: Esther, no!

She whacked him on the head with the bat he flew back; Esther than went for another swing but Chucky evaded it and cut Esther's leg

Esther: ahhh you bastard!

Andy came running and went for Chucky, he managed to run away, he knew Andy could kill him quickly, especially how pissed off he was at this time.

Andy: (screaming) Esther! You could have gotten yourself killed! What were you thinking?

Esther held onto her cut

Esther: I was protecting you

Andy: Jesus! Let me see that

Andy looked at the cut and picked up Esther and decided to go back inside to wrap her leg up in a bandage

Andy: I'll get your leg wrapped up ok, look Esther I know you're trying to help, but you can see he's dangerous

Esther: and a pussy

Andy froze; he couldn't believe what Esther just said

Andy: Esther, where did you hear that word? don't use it alright

Esther: At school I guess… but he is right? He ran away, he's afraid

Andy: No, he's just vulnerable

Andy opened the front door, and carried Esther inside.


	12. Esther and Chucky Face Off Again

Andy brings Esther inside and lays her down on the couch opposite from Jess, who was sound asleep and Kristen who was still brandishing the kitchen knife.

Kristen: Oh my god!

Andy: It's ok, I'll grab some bandages

Andy hurries to the bathroom and grabs bandages from the cupboard below the sink and comes back downstairs to treat Esther's wound.

Andy: How are you feeling Esther?

Esther: Oh not too bad, I'll live

Andy wraps the bandages around Esther's wounded leg

Kristen: Where is Chucky?

Andy: He ran away, I went to attack him after he hurt Esther

Kristen: How did he get to Esther?

Andy: He charged right at her and Esther fought back

Kristen goes wide eyed and looks at Esther

Kristen: Esther he could have killed you out there!

Esther: its ok mommy, I can take care of myself

Kristen: Esther, he is pure evil! I know you're not scared and think you're a big girl and can stand up to him, but let daddy take care of it, ok?

Esther: Fine

Andy finished with Esther's wound and walked back towards the front door

Kristen: Andy? C'mon you can't go back out there!

Andy: You said it yourself Kris, I gotta take care of it

Kristen stood up

Kristen: Well I'm coming with you

Andy: No, look after the girls

Esther: Just go, I can take care of Jessica

Andy: What if he gets in! You have to stay Kris

Esther: Lock the doors, we'll be fine, go get him

Esther picked up the baseball bat which had some blood on it from when she whacked Chucky's face in with it

Esther: I have this, go!

Andy and Kristen just went; they locked the door and went to search the backyard.

Chucky however had got inside the house, through a broken basement window that Andy had hardly reinforced to keep him out.

Noticing Andy and Kristen were outside looking for him, he decided to kill Esther and Jess now, and he snuck up the stairs and entered the living room.

He saw Jess sleeping on the couch and he went to stab her when he was hit hard in the throat by Esther's baseball bat swing, he was knocked to the floor a few feet away

Jess awoke and screamed when she saw Chucky

Andy and Kristen would have heard the scream if they hadn't ventured a bit further out from their house, thinking maybe Chucky was hiding away further, the sound of passing cars also drowned out the scream, convenient for Chucky and also Esther who wanted the parents out of the picture for now

Chucky got up; he had a bloodcurdling sneer on his face

Chucky: That's it you little bitch, playtime is fucking over!

Chucky couldn't care about Jess at the moment he knew she would easy to find if she ran away, he wanted to kill Esther, badly!

Esther: Jess, run now!

Esther pointed down the hall away from Chucky; Jess was extremely scared and did indeed run

Esther looked at Chucky with fire in her eyes

Esther: You, why did you have to screw it all up!

Chucky: Screw what up?

Esther: My simple plan, making him mine, having a family a real family

Chucky: What the fuck are you on kid?

Esther: I'm no kid!

Esther suddenly ran at Chucky and kicked him across the floor

Chucky: agh! Oh that's it, now you have gone and done it!

Chucky got up and charged back he dodged Esther's swing of the baseball bat and slashed her wounded leg

Esther screamed and grabbed Chucky by the hair and threw him at the wall and then proceeded to bash his head in.

But Chucky rolled out of the way and grabbed Esther's leg and tripped her over and then slashed her face he then held her down by the throat with his knife blade poised just above her forehead

Chucky: Who the fuck are you?

Esther laughed in his face

Chucky: Wanna fuck with me huh?

Esther: I'm a better killer than you dolly!

Just then Andy and Kristen burst into the living room to see Chucky about to kill Esther

Kristen runs at him and stabs him the chest

Chucky screams and runs off yet again

Kristen helps Esther up off the floor

Kristen: Esther are you ok, he cut you

Esther: I'm fine

Andy: Where's your sister!

Esther: She ran off

Andy: Shit, Chucky's still inside!


	13. Saving Jess

Andy squeezed tight on the knife he had in his hand and started to quickly move upstairs

Kristen: Andy, I'm coming too

Andy: No, stay there, I'll get her!

Andy got to the top of the stairs and entered Jessica's room she was in the corner and shivering she was scared to death

Andy: Jess, Jess come on honey

Andy waved his hand to her

Jess: No…I'm scared!

Andy: I know sweetheart, it's ok just come to daddy and we can get out of here

Jess: The bad doll is out there!

Andy: I'm here Jess, he won't get you, come on

Jess began to cry and Andy decided to enter the room and get her but when he got close the door slammed shut.

Andy looked back and saw Chucky was in the room and he was holding Andy and Jessica at gunpoint

Chucky: Wanna try and fuck with me now Andy? Huh?

Andy: Just let her go, it's me you want!

Chucky: Not that simple, I want all of you, you, Jess, Kristen and that orphan of yours, I need to teach that little shit a lesson!

Andy: How did you know she was adopted?

Chucky: Do you think I'm completely stupid! She's obviously not yours! Two reasons, one she has a Russian accent and two she can put up a decent fight

Andy: Leave my family out of this! It's between me and you, let them go!

Chucky: Nah, more fun this way, besides I need revenge on those two downstairs aswell as you, they are much a part of it as you are

Andy: Let Jess go, what did she do to you!

Chucky: nothing, she's a bonus, now call them up here! Now!

Andy: No

Chucky: What!

Chucky moved forward aiming the gun at Jess

Andy: Shit, ok, ok

Chucky: That's what I wanna here, do it!

Andy: Kris, Esther up here quick!

Kristen and Esther ran to the top of the stairs, Kristen still had her knife in hand and Esther had her baseball bat

Kristen: Andy, whats going on, is she ok?

Andy: Uh, yeah but she wants to see you

Kristen goes to open the door

Esther: (Whispering) Wait!

Kristen: (Whispering) What?

Esther: (Whispering) it's a trap, can't you hear Andy's voice tone he is a bit nervous, Chuckys in there, follow my lead

Esther moves to the door and opens it slowly she see's Andy and Jess at the end of the room she quickly turns behind the door and swings the bat and manages to hit Chucky in the head again

Andy: (Screaming) Watch out he has a gun!

Esther goes to kick the gun out of his hand when Chucky pulls the trigger the bullet scrapes Esther's shoulder, she let's out a slight scream but manages to disarm Chucky by kicking the gun away, she grabs him by the throat and throws him down the stairs in a fit of rage and closes the door

Andy: Oh my god! Esther are you ok?

Esther: ughh it hurts a bit, it just scraped me

Andy: Let me see that

Andy notices it is bleeding but the bullet didn't do any real extreme damage

Andy: Stay here all of you, I'm going to get those bandages for Esther's arm

Andy picks up the 9mm pistol that was on the floor

Andy: If I see the little bastard, I'll put an end to this once and for all!

Andy heads downstairs, Chucky has fled again, and he could be anywhere.

Andy had the gun in front of him checking the house and he gets the bandages from the couch and heads back to Jess's room

Andy: He's gone again; here let me wrap that up

Andy wraps up the wound on Esther's arm and heads out the door

Kristen: Andy!

Andy: Kris, please stay with the girls, I have a gun now, I'll go find him and kill him, and I want revenge as much as he does

Andy went back out the front door to look for Chucky

Kristen: Oh when will this nightmare end!

Esther: Mommy I need to get to my room but I don't want to go alone, can you come with me?

Kristen: Esther, what do you need from your room?

Esther: A good luck item… will you come, I don't want to go alone, we can lock Jessica's door in case Chucky is around

Kristen: Well, we need good luck right about now, ok, Jess we will lock the door ok, he wont get in I promise!

Jess was still freaked, she just nodded

Kristen: Ok, I love you

Kristen kissed her cheek and followed Esther out and locked the door to Jess's room they approached Esther's room down the hall and entered

Esther: It should be by the windowsill, could you get it mommy? I'll wait here and watch Jess's door, just in case

Kristen: Ok, I'll be right back

Kristen walked in and over to the open window and saw nothing on the window sill

Kristen: ahh Esther it's…

Suddenly Kristen was pushed out the window and fell headfirst onto the grass below

Esther walked to the window, Andy wasn't at this side of the house, and she was relieved

Esther: I kind of liked you Kristen, but I still need Andy and this family to be mine and mine only!

Esther than screamed, Andy heard and ran as fast as he could back into the house and up the stairs, he went into Esther's room and saw her crying

Andy: Esther, what it is, where is he?

Esther turned

Esther: He killed mommy!

Andy: What!

Andy was on the verge of tears when Esther pointed to the window, he went over and looked out to see the lifeless body of his wife, his one true love, lying dead on the grass below, and her neck broke instantly when she hit the ground.

Andy backed away slow, he couldn't believe his eyes he started cry and then let out a loud scream full of anger, hate and sadness

Andy: YOU FUCKING BASTARD!!!!

Andy fell to his knees, his head buried in his hands, crying. Esther approached him and put her arm around him.

Her plan was back on track.


	14. Andy Wants Vengeance!

It was midnight and everything was quiet in the Barclay house, except Andy's cries.

Esther was starting to cheer up though, she had got rid of the wife and now could comfort her adoptive father and slowly make this family hers.

If Esther had her way, in the end she will be with Andy, and she will be Jess's new mother. But she had one thing still in her way…Chucky

Andy: W-w-we were going to be together forever

Andy cried harder

Esther wrapped her arms around him, she then faked crying, maintaining her innocence to him

Esther: She was a great mommy! I loved her

Andy turned to the side and hugged Esther tight

Andy: The best, she loved you both so much

Esther: I know daddy, I miss her already

Andy: So do I sweetie, so do I

Chucky was sneaking back up the stairs, he heard Andy's roaring scream and heard his cries but he had no idea what had happened

Suddenly there was a knock at the door

Voice: (Calling) Mr Barclay? Is everything alright?

Chucky: (Whispering) Shit!

Chucky turned and headed back down the stairs and got out of sight in case Andy came down

Chucky: Fuckin concerned neighbour!

Andy heard the knock but was too distraught to answer the door

Esther: Want me to get the door daddy?

Andy had his head in his hands again, he looked up

Andy: No, I have no idea where that little bastard is, I don't want you going down there, where's your sister?

Esther: In her room, it's locked

Andy: She didn't see what happened?

Esther: No

Andy: Thank god, I don't know how I'm going to tell her

The knocks persisted downstairs, Andy decided to go down and answer in case police were called, he didn't need that right now, all he needed was Chucky's head on a stick.

Esther followed him

Andy opened the door to see a neighbour from a few houses across

Neighbour: Mr. Barclay are you ok?

Andy: uh yeah I'm fine

Andy struggled to hide his emotions

Neighbour: Sure? I heard screaming and

Andy cut him off

Andy: Fine just fine, please it's late and I'm tired

Neighbour: Oh alright then…if you need anything

Andy: Yeah, bye

He shut the door and pulled out the 9mm from his pocket, he hoped nobody saw Kristen's body outside, luckily no one had.

Andy: He's dead!

Andy looked around the house like a man possessed in search for Chucky when he got back to the staircase Chucky jumped from the railing and grabbed his neck, Chucky was kicking his legs rapidly too, trying to keep hold

Andy pointed the gun up at Chucky's face and shot him in the cheek; he fell off him and landed on the floor in pain

Andy: You killed her! You killed Kristen you fucker!

Chucky was hurt, but not dead he got up blood oozing from his cheek he wiped it with his hand

Chucky: What the fuck are you talking about?

Andy: (Shouting) don't play games with me you son of a bitch!

Chucky: I didn't fucking kill her! I wish I had!

Andy: Stop lying!

Andy had the gun pointed right at Chucky

Chucky then looked at Esther

Chucky: She did it! You fucking little bitch! She was my kill you understand me, I'm gonna enjoy strangling you to death

Andy: How could you even blame her? She would never hurt anyone you bastard

Chucky: How much you know about her huh? For all you know she could be a fucking nutcase

Andy: She is no nutcase or no killer, she is my daughter, adopted or not she is my daughter, so how dare you blame your killing on her! Why would I believe you?

Chucky: I know you won't believe me but it's the facts

Andy: Enough of your bullshit!

Andy shoots Chucky in the body he lets out another scream

Chucky: Andy…please…she fucking did it!

Andy: Shut the fuck up!

Andy walked towards him ready to shoot him again when Chucky stabs him in the leg, Andy screams and falls down

Esther runs to his aid and whacks Chucky yet again with the baseball bat he falls back again

Chucky: You little shit…what's your goal in all this? Who are you really? Your fucking in the way of my revenge!

Chucky goes to slash Esther but Andy shoots him again in the upper body

Chucky: (Screaming) Fuck!

Andy: Die you asshole

Chucky lies still for a moment, thinking he is indeed dead; Esther goes to help out Andy with his leg, Chucky then jumps up and chokes Esther from behind

Chucky: Die goddamn you! Die!

Esther struggles a bit but she starts hitting him in the stomach with her elbow, she breaks him off and she turns and slams her foot down on his body

Esther: I have had it with you!

Esther raises the bloody baseball bat into the air

Esther: You killed mommy, bastard!

Esther smiled an evil grin, telling Chucky she won

Chucky: Fuck you! I'll be back for all you, mark my words, this isn't the last time you will see my face

Esther: Yes, it is

Esther proceeded to smash Chucky's head in with the bat she kept bringing the bat down over and over until Chucky's head was a flat mess of blood and brain matter on the floor

Andy couldn't believe his eyes, he was happy that Esther killed him, but it was extremely violent behaviour even under the circumstances he thought, but he was just happy to see Chucky dead.

Esther: He's done!

Andy: Esther, I can't believe you killed him, you saved us

Esther: I love you daddy, I had to make sure he would never hurt you or Jess again!

Andy: Come and help me out here hon.

Esther began tending to his wounds

She had him right where she wanted him, she still had his trust and to him Chucky killed Kristen.

She had this family, she knew it


	15. 1 Month Later

Authors Note: This is the conclusion of Orphan II: Playtime's Over, i thank everyone who read it all through! you all made me keep going to finish it :), i wrote this last chapter after hearing a convention i planned to go to here in Sydney, Australia listed Kane Hodder cancelled! i am extremely annoyed as i so wanted to meet one of my horror faves, and i still managed to finish up my story in my current mood! Watch my profile for another Fic real soon! :)

1 Month Later

It was the day of Kristen Barclay's funeral.

Andy stood beside Jessica in the cemetery with family and friends.

Kristen always said she wanted to be cremated, she was but a tombstone was put in the cemetery and a service was held there

Esther walked towards Andy and Jess after she talked with Family members she was whistling her favourite song "Glory of Love" quietly to herself.

She stood beside Andy looking on to the tombstone being put into the ground.

Andy: Rest in peace, babe

Andy didn't take his eyes off the tombstone; he held an urn of Kristen's ashes in his hands

Jess: Is mommy in heaven daddy?

Andy looked down at Jess

Andy: She sure is sweetie; mommy will always be looking over us

The service ended and Andy, Jess and Esther walked away towards Andy's car parked just across from the cemetery

Esther: I miss her daddy

Esther lied, obviously

Andy: So do I Esther, so do I

Andy looked down, he was forming tears again

Esther looked back towards the cemetery, she grinned a wicked grin.

She would make Andy hers, in her mind she knew she had won in the end.

THE END


End file.
